


The Lord's Illusionist

by Theduelwelider



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theduelwelider/pseuds/Theduelwelider
Summary: The Vongola family gets a letter addressed to their mist guardian.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Lord's Illusionist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I thought, hey I still like the concept so why not just post what I have. I wanted to have Mukuro and Ciel be friends at one point when they were younger. And Mukuro had spent some time with Sebastian and Ciel. May go back to to it when I get the chance, but for now please accept this strang3 offering! And thanks for reading!

They decided that  _ "family"  _ meetings were good twice a week while they finished up the school year. Most like Hibari, Mukuro, didn't really care, while others Yamato and Ryohei were quite enthusiastic. Gokudera and chrome quietly agreed, as Tsuna informed them well Reborn's the one who actually decided with Tsuna's approval of course while Lambo was home . It was in one of these meetings they received a knock on the door before an agent came in.

"Sir, a letter addressed to the Vongala family." Said the solemn man.

"A letter?" Tsuna questioned thoughtful as looked at the others surrounding the table.

"It looks official boss, but don't think I've seen this one before."

"Yeah seems pretty classy."

"...It's just a letter."

It came with a gift box as well sir.

The man said, holding out the bag to the young sky. Tsuna thanked him before taking his leave.

Taking a minute to look over the fancy envelope, he felt almost bad for tearing it open.

He got this feeling like looking it over seems kinda of taboo. A little nervous he read out loud. 

_ "Greetings head of the Vongola, this letter isn't meant for you. But to get to him I must go through you, so please relay the message. It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other. Your activities have been quiet as of late, so I think it's about time you returned home. _

__

_ I know you are not pursed easily, so with this letter I bear gifts, Ferrero Rocher Hazelnut chocolate is still your favorite yes? There's also an Italian chocolate ricotta cake, Sebastian thinks you diet is sorely lacking. Then again if it's not chocolate it's some pasta, are all Italians picky or is it just you?  _

_ Still not convinced yet, well remember that collection you started up as a child, well you know of my company I've been running for sometime. I'm surprised that there wasn't any purchases from your end. He's in mint condition and the style for this month, take care of him.  _

_ Now my birthday is coming up, you may bring the "Vongola" if you wish I could care less. I require your services after the event, I pay well so I know that one of those friends of yours will try to convince you.  _

_ Until then. _

_ Earl C. Phantomhive " _

As Tsuna finished up the letter he took a peek up at his guardians. As all collective eyes directly focused on their male mist guardian, who previously looked uninterested now sporting a small smile unlike his usual smirks. Cheeks a bit flushed, well that's a rare sight as he gestures for the content of the box. Passing it over to him and like the letter said the cake and chocolate are there and is that a…..rabbit? 

"The hell? Some big off idiot wants to spend time with you. Eh count me out, if he actually prefers your company I don't see why we should go."

"Maa maa Gokudera-kun come on it could be fun-"

"I'd rather go alone thank you, it is my choice after all."

"I have an extremely bad feeling about this, how old is this guy anyway. Sounds like a grade A creep."

  
  
  
  


"...Mukuro-sama, are you..selling yourself?"

Chrome spoke quietly but her words seem to silence the room. 

  
  


"Kufufu, dear Chrome what on earth gave you that idea?"

"It's just from the way the way the context of the letter is worded."

With a smirk the mist placed his chin in hand popping one of the treats in his mouth. 

"Well, I haven't done that in quite some time don't worry. Besides it doesn't effect the Vongola so it's not really anyone's business." 

Planting his hands on the table the tenths voice shook with controlled rage.

"B-But you're a kid Mukuro! Your not even legal age yet you shouldn't have to-"

"So naive you still are Tsunayoshi, I've been doing that for years. You'd be surprised how people enjoy a home cooked meal and good company. How do you think I met Lancia and his family."

"That's even worse!"

"I suppose, it's more of a hobby if anything nowadays, kufufu don't be so serious." 

"But he's using you-"

"So does the mafia everyday or did you forget? It's quite odd to have two mist guardians don't you think, it really shouldn't matter what I do on a personal basis." 

Anger seeps into his eyes and for a quick second a flicker of mist flames appear before being replaced with a smile.

Hibird flies over to Mukuro and lands on top of the cake box. Petting the small animal while taking off some of the nuts from the chocolate, offering them to the yellow bird. Hibird chirps with approval. Smiling at the bird who no doubt just made the perfect irritated being this close to the mist. Gathering his things and putting them back in the bag when his phone rings.

"Yes?" 

_ "Mukuro-san were on our way back from the grocery store you will not believe the sales today!"  _

"Kufufu Ken, tell Chikusa and M.M to pack their bags, were going on vacation."

Preparing for the shout before hand, the mist moves the phone away from his ear. 

_ "Where are we going this time? I'll admit Japan's getting a little stale...what? Yeah it's Mukuro-san... well maybe he didn't want to hear your bitchin gold digger!" _

"Ken.

_ "Sorry! She is so annoying… anyway, were to?" _

"England, it appears I've been missed and we have a birthday to attend. Hopefully we can get some shopping done as well, I could use a new outfit."

_ "Yess!! It's been a while, ever since coming to Japan, it's been one bad thing after the other. Then havin to deal with the mafia instead of killing them sucks."  _

"I agree. But at least we'll be properly entertained this time around but alas no one gets to die I'm afraid. You know how the queen's dog feels about that.~"

_ "That's so lame, what else is there to do?" _

"Plenty. We'll see when we get there."

_ "Alright, be back soon." _

  
  



End file.
